Cestra
La Cestra es un arma lateral incorporada al Corpus que se agregó en la . En esencia, es una versión reducida de la Supra, donde tiene un breve período de espera antes de alcanzar su cadencia de fuego máxima. Este arma se puede vender por 5.000 ; también es un para las Cestras dobles (x2). Características Esta arma causa principalmente daño de . Ventajas: *High magazine size. *Fast reload speed relative to magazine size. *High damage – effective against Armadura. Desventajas: *No damage – less effective against Salud. *Short wind-up time in which the Cestra fires slowly, similar to the Supra. *Projectiles have travel time, between the Dera and the Supra. *High recoil when fully spooled. *Poor Ammo economy. It is advised to use Mutación de munición de pistola. *Low status chance. *Low critical chance. Notas *Despite the high rate of fire, there is a significant and mandatory pause between releasing the fire button and being able to fire again, limiting the Cestra's ability to fire single shots or short bursts. Consejos *Si planeas hacer de uso frecuente este arma, será necesario que Carga incendiaria y/o Expeler infestados luchen contra los Infestados; como este arma no tiene daño , ni Disparo rasurador ni Mutilar tendrán ningún efecto. *Mutación de munición de pistola (or its Mutación de munición de pistola Prime), Cargador falso, Carroñero de pistola o Restauradores de munición de escuadrón will be necessary to counteract the high rate of ammo consumption. *While having good base accuracy, the Cestra has significant recoil that scatters its shots, making it ineffective for long range shooting. Manos firmes is a must if one plans to utilize the Cestra's high base accuracy effectively. *To counteract the pause that occurs between releasing and pressing the fire button, use fire rate mods like Pistolero or Torrente letal Curiosidades *The Cestra's barrel rotates slowly clockwise when not in use, and spins faster as it is fired. *The reload animation consists of the player pulling out the barrel, flipping it and reinserting it back into the Cestra, oddly making the revolving barrel the magazine itself. **This may suggest that the cylinder may be composed of two separate batteries; one used to fire plasma shots while the other is collecting energy from ammunition reserve of the user. *The Cestra's may be a numeral-derived name, just like other Corpus-designed weapons released around the time: the Tetra, which has a barrel with four blocks attached and a "quad-chambered magazine"; and the Penta, which has a five-grenade magazine. Cestra may be a corruption of ''Sexa-/Sext-'', from sixth, and has a rotating section with six blocks. **While ''Tetra-'' and ''Penta-'' are Greek numeral prefixes, ''Sexa-/Sext-'' is a '''Latin '''numeral prefix. The appropriate Greek prefix would be ''Hexa-''. Errores *Currently, the Cestra and its counterparts (Cestras dobles and Cestras dobles Secura) cannot increase the damage of Gota de antimateria. *When holding a Datamass in a mission, the Datamass will spin whilst reloading. Historial de actualizaciones }} Véase también *Supra, the Rifle version of this weapon. *Cestras dobles, the dual wield version of this weapon. *Cestras dobles Secura, the custom dual wield version of this weapon, used by La Secuencia Perrín. en:Cestra fr:Cestra Category:Corpus Categoría:Actualización 11 Categoría:Arma secundaria